This is a multinational, multicenter, open label Phase II study designed to determine the efficacy and safety of Temozolomide (SCH 52365) in the treatment of patients who have brain metastases from malignant melanoma not requiring immediate radiation therapy, previously untreated for this presentation of brain metastases, except for steroids, & who may or may not have received previous chemotherapy for the treatment of malignant melanoma. It is anticipated that 10 patients will enter this study at the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute.